Your Song
by HearMeCalling
Summary: After coaxing from Kurt to join glee, Dave tries out. Originally posted on Tumblr. One-sided Kurtofsky. R&R would be much loved.


**A/N: so… i was thinking about how klaine is "solid" or whatever… and this came from it. i think i am just going to go into a corner and cry right now because i just broke my own heart. **

**this is a short ficlet-type thing where david sings "Your Song" to the glee club for an audition. **

* * *

><p>David Karofsky finally got up the nerve to join Glee club after much coaxing from Kurt. He could sing. Well, at least in the shower he could sing. And he could dance which is what Mr. Schue had said. So here he was: standing in front of the entire Glee club all staring at him increduously with the addition of one Blaine Anderson who sat next to Kurt. They were holding hands, their fingers laced. David swallowed thickly. How he would give anything to be in that gel-reeking boy's spot… but he never could.<p>

He didn't want to think about this now. For now he had to focus on his audition. "Uh, hi," he began, his voice coming out weaker than the had wanted it to. "I guess I'll be singing _Your Song_ by Elton John since my mom is a big fan of his…" He cleared his throat and looked down at the ground, away from the club's looks of disgust, surprise, and amusement. Once he began singing, he looked upwards.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

He met Kurt's gaze who's expression went from that of amusement to that of surprise to that of realization that David could sing.

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide _

David glanced at Blaine for a moment whose triangular eyebrows were knitted together. He had leaned back in his chair and watched David, as if he was silently judging his singing style. Was it a one, a two? David fought the urge to scowl.

_I don't have much money but boy if I did _

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live _

The whole Glee club was watching him now. They had all realized that he could sing. Rachel Berry sat with her mouth wide open. Quinn Fabray's eyebrows rose high on her forehead. Puckerman's eyebrows were knitted together like Blaine's.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

His gazed flitted back to Kurt. He was smiling—_smiling—_at him. He was smiling at David. He smiled a bit as he sang. He was just so beautiful… sitting there, watching him. David ignored the fact that Blaine was watching him intently. He was trying to figure out why David was staring so much at Kurt. As if it wasn't obvious. No one else besides Kurt and Blaine knew that David had kissed Kurt. Of course David liked Kurt. Well, maybe more than that. Okay… _loved_. He _loved_ Kurt. Loved him so much that it hurt him. His heart ached for him. Seeing that douchebag sitting next to him, holding his hand… it just made him itch on the inside. So much that he sometimes wanted to rip his heart out.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

Kurt blushed. David noticed the distinct coloring of his cheeks at that moment. Little did David know that Kurt had always wanted to be serenaded by a song from a musical (or rather Elton John, but Kurt knew it the best from Moulin Rouge). At that moment, Kurt slid his hand away from Blaine's and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his pea-coat. David wanted to smirk, but he kept focusing on the words.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

David knew that at that moment he was giving himself away. If people didn't know that he was gay and loved Kurt, then they would figure out shortly. At the moment he was okay with that. He had always wanted to sing this song to Kurt. After having heard it on one of his mother's old CDs, he wanted to sing it to him. It was Kurt's cup of tea afterall…

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do _

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen _

The song drifted to a close as Brad stopped playing. David looked at all of them and they began applauding. He pursed his lips a bit as he watched them put their hands together. Mr. Schue walked over there and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wow, Dave," he said. "That was awesome. I think we have the perfect place for you. We've never had a voice as deep as yours in the group."

David nodded with a small smile. His attention turned back to Kurt who was still clapping in earnest. Blaine looked really unsure of it but was clapping as well. David took a seat a bit a ways from Kurt and the others, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

* * *

><p>After Glee practice (it was an after-school practice, so people had already left), David walked out to his red Chevy Truck, 1999 and pretty beat up since his Dad had bought it cheap. Little did he know, Kurt was trailing behind him.<p>

"David! Wait!" he said, as he jogged towards him.

"Hey, Fancy," said David with a nod. He stuck the key into the door's lock and turned it, opening the car door. "What's up?"

"That…. was amazing back there. Fantastic. I wish you would've joined sooner… we might have won Nationals last year." He smiled at the jock. David nodded.

"Yeah, well, I'm still nervous about this year…. Azimio already hates my guts for bailing on him. Next thing you know I'll have blue slushie down my pants." David shook his head and crawled into the car.

"Wait! Er…. That song…"

"Yeah? What about it?" grunted David.

"Was that…. to me?" Kurt looked elsewhere, flushing. His hands were clasped together. Finally his gaze returned to David whose eyes were wide and his face was a bit flushed.

"Er.. well…"

"Hey! Kurt!" Blaine caught up with Kurt. His attention was drawn to his boyfriend and he smiled. "Um Mike and Tina just asked up to go to the mall with them. Are we going?"

"Yeah. Of course. Tell them I said yes." Kurt nodded. Blaine grinned brightly and leaned forward, placing quick kiss on Kurt's cheek. He then proceeded to jog off. David swallowed, his throat tight.

"Now… was it?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt," said David softly. "Maybe I can't be in Glee afterall…"

David shut the door of his truck, watching a frowning Kurt out the window for a moment before pulling out of the parking lot of the school. He drove down the road a little ways, scowling. He turned on an oldies radio and, like fate he heard:

_I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is… now you're in the world _


End file.
